The Darker Side of the Mirror
by zinichi uzumaki
Summary: A girl is pulled from a mirror to execute the plan of clow reed's evil father. Syaoran finds two black feathers with every white feather. The newest world they have entered holds many suprises for the travelers. What is the girl's mission?


**Legend one:**

**The Awakening**

**AQN: **_(Author's Quick Note) Hey everyone! It's Zinichi back with a vengeance! I'm probably mostly known for my Naruto fic, but I'm gonna try to create another masterpiece! (Ok, so the first one wasn't a masterpiece either, but who asked you?) Well, I won't keep you much longer from this fic. (Besides, I want to finish my ramen) Enjoy!_

Ill natured laughter could be heard from every corner of the dark room. Its high ceilings echoed the laughter like children playing with a ball. The man creating the laughter stopped gradually to a deep chuckle. His right eyeglass gleamed and his evil grin was barely covered by his high collar. A woman walked into the oddly lighted room. "She is ready for testing sir." The echoed laughs faded off.

"Good, bring her here. She is but the first step in our plan." In saying this, he eyed the levitating glass container holding the silhouette of a boy inside.

"She will be here soon." With this, the woman walked quickly to the room she had come from. It took only moments before she had returned with a small examining table. A girl lay on it. She was sleeping, but no breath left or entered her. "Her cardio levels are strong, and her limbs should be functional as soon as she breaks them in. Her lungs suffered from the transfer though. It was not easy pulling her from the mirror."

"It is no matter, you have done well, and her lungs will recover after the first feather has been returned to her." He waved the fact as if her life did not matter. "Is the transport mirror ready?" The woman looked at a strange Victorian clock.

"Yes, it should be here in 3…2…1." A blinding light entered, eating all of the dark inhabiting the room.

"Perfect timing, put the girl inside. It should bring her right to them." The mirror engulfed the girl through its watery surface and disappeared almost instantly.

**(X)**

Syaoran stared curiously at the feather. Every place they had been, he had found three of princess Sakura's feathers. One was of the purest white, and two were of the most obsidian of blacks. It was strange though. The white feather had no problem sinking into Sakura, returning a fraction of her memory along with it, but the obsidian feathers refused to enter her body. No matter, he would try them again later; he kept all eight of the odd feathers in his knapsack. Besides, his name was being called in sing-song. "Syaoran! Breakfast is ready!" Fai was twirling his way down the stairs, flailing his arms left and right. It was obvious he was a morning person. Syaoran brought his legs around to the edge of the bed. He slowly rose and staggered towards Fai. Fai gave him a hard pat on the back as he passed. "Come on sleepyhead, Sakura has made a delicious breakfast for everybody!"

"Is she feeling alright?" Syaoran perked from his drowsiness. Fai smiled wholeheartedly.

"She's doing remarkably fine after that fall." He gave Syaoran a loving smile _"He worries about her so much." _Syaoran let out a relieved sigh. Sakura had been sleepwalking after her fourth feather had been replaced, she was apparently reliving the moment she brought apples to Syaoran's house, but then fell down the stairs crying because she couldn't remember who she was so exited to bring the apples to. Syaoran tried walking up the stairs before he was swept up in Fai's tornado of flapping arms and legs. He gained ground again, but his head was spinning so rapidly he could barely make out the blurs that belonged to princess Sakura, and Kurogane.

"Hey kid." Kurogane was not a morning person, and it showed terribly.

"Kuro-pin!" Fai attacked Kurogane with a hug. It was quite short lived as Kurogane sent Fai flying across the kitchen. Mokona punished him with a small thwack on the head.

"And take the pork bun with you!" He made an effort to throw Mokona as well, but Mokona stuck like glue.

"One of Mokona's many secrets! 'Sticky stick rice!'" Kurogane rapidly waved his arm to detach Mokona, but he still stayed. He flung his arm about even faster, yet Mokona was still attached to his wrist.

"Hello Syaoran, are you hungry?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Syaoran as she offered a plate of buns, noodles, and a sausage patty.

"Uh, thank you." He sat down at the table with his breakfast, looking at princess Sakura through Kurogane and Mokona wrestling for a sausage patty. He would return all of her feathers to her, he was sure of it. Mokona finally came free of Kurogane's wrist when his own plate was set on the table. He inhaled it, literally. It was probably being sent to the Time Space Witch. "We should go into town today, we don't have a lot of food left, and we have to find a way to get some money from this country."

"I agree, after all, the way pork bun here eats his food, whatever we have left won't last more than a day or two." Kurogane flamed.

"Huh?" Mokona pulled his head from the quickly deflated food bag. Kurogane looked ready to kill. Syaoran moved quickly.

"How about we go now?" He waved his hands franticly, separating Kurogane from Mokona.

"Ok kid." Kurogane rolled his eyes, and then shot an 'I'll deal with you later' look towards Mokona.

**(X)**

They really hadn't taken in their surroundings; after all, they had landed in this country at night, and had found a hotel. They only saw few figures of people roaming around last night. Now they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a girl with cat ears, tail, and claws. There was a little boy with wild brown hair, and a monkey tail. And there was a man with black stripes on his face, a tail, and razor sharp claws. All of these people had some of the physical characteristics of an animal. The tabby cat girl approached them. "Hello Nihok!" The poor travelers didn't understand the second word she said, even with Mokona resting on Kurogane's shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry; Nihok is the word we use for jumpers." The poor travelers still didn't understand and therefore cocked their heads to the side simultaneously. A sweat drop appeared on the cat girl's head. "Nihok are people who jump from world to world." The group joined in an understanding 'oh'.

"So you know about world travelers?" Syaoran was always the first to ask questions.

"Yep! In fact, we have a lot here, see?" She motioned towards the crowd. They did not see what she was talking about. Everyone they looked at had an animal body part. "Ah, sorry, I forgot." She pulled out costumes. "We have a lot of citizens here who are very hostile towards non-natives. It would be best for you to put these on." With this, she fussed about everyone. Soon, Syaoran looked like a dog citizen, Kurogane looked like a wolf, Fai looked like a panther, and Sakura looked like a white cat citizen. Mokona looked the same.

"Hey, how come Mokona doesn't get a disguise?" Mokona wanted in on the fun too.

"Fine." The tabby girl pulled a rabbit nose out of nowhere and stuck it to his face. "Now you look even more like a rabbit. Either that or a pork bun with a face." It was obvious that this cat girl did not like Mokona. "I'm not a fan of the Desho." Again confusion came over them. "Sorry again. Desho are nasty little creatures that hold the essence of the Desayasho, the creature that lives in the forest. It can appear anywhere they are and destroy everything in its path. This little thing looks similar to a Desho."

"What is the name of this country?" Sakura was the questioner this time.

"It's called Yeshokoabura, or Yesho if you have a problem saying it. We natives just call it home in conversations though." She shrugged.

"Sorry miss kitty, but what is your name?" Sakura asked another question.

"Who me? I'm Kasha. Pleased to meet you…"

"Kurogane."

"Fai."

"Sakura."

"Syaoran."

"Mokona!"

"Yeah yeah, don't care about your name rabbit face. Well, have you guys found a place to stay yet?"

"Yes, a hotel not far from here." Syaoran explained.

"Oh, well, you probably need money too. Five Je each should do until you find a job somewhere. I'll show you the more traveler friendly places to work."


End file.
